Vacaciones familiares
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Mientras Checker face tiene que arreglar algunos asuntos, las demas familias aprovechan el descanso para tener un merecido descanso. Un viaje en autobus, historias junto a los "amigos". Nunca se sabe con que nueva locuraempezarán estos mafiosos.Fic compuesto de One shoots. Parejas: R59, 10069 y todo lo que pueda salir. Primera historia: R56


**Notas del fanfic:**

KHR no me pertenece y ninguno de las historias en las que esten basados.

Este fic fue creado para mi esposa Sebieth quien hace poco cumplio años n.n

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Este capitulo esta basado en el video del famoso Negas: El buko vaquero /n4bI0r5MckU

Ya de porsi tenia ganas de crackear con un fic vaquero XD pues esto lo ilumino

Felicidades a mi esposha Sebieth, la mejor y más pervertida fujoshi que haya conocido /w/

Así que demos comienzo a la historia del amante más rápido del viejo oeste.

* * *

**VACACIONES MAFIOSAS**

**Prologo**

Vongola, Varia, los Arcobalenos y algunos colados, digo, mafiosos más salieron de viaje; aprovechando que Checker Face les dio tiempo debido a que olvido hacer trámites para registrar el diseño de su máscara en los "Derechos de autor" y ahora tenía un juicio contra un tipo llamado "El árbitro" que decía ser el dueño original. Pero eso no importaba, lo que era importante era que tenían oportunidad de disfrutar un descanso.

-¿ya llegamos?- preguntaba insistentemente Lambo al conductor, restregándole su pegajosa paleta.

-¡aun no VOOOOOOOI!, ya deja eso que luego me queda asqueroso mi cabello.- y lanzó al pequeño mocoso hasta el otro lado del autobús.

-creo que mejor debería tomar el volante.- Yamamoto veía dudoso al peliplateado amargado.

-así déjalo, le gusta renegar de todo.- Gokudera ya iba por el 8° cigarrillo de la novena cajetilla del día.

-Mukuro-kun~ ayúdame a encontrar un pupilente que perdí en el baño.- picoteaba Byakuran las mejillas del mencionado.

-oya, ¿crees que no sé qué quieres cumplir uno de tus fetiches? Maldito pervertido.

-Hibari, ¡baja!- gritaba Cavallone por la ventana tratando de que el renegado estudiante le hiciera caso y bajara del toldo del autobús.

-oye Reborn.- le preguntaba Tsuna a su maestro.- ¿Qué tienes planeado?- mirándolo sospechosamente.- ¡trajiste a medio mundo!

- pf ya sabrás.- sonrió con satisfacción el pequeño bebe.

¿Cuál es el plan original de Reborn?, ¿será divertido, peligroso o emocionante? Sólo Dios lo sabe.

/

**Capitulo 1: Mejor cu****é****ntame una de vaqueros**

En camino a su viaje, de repente pasó lo inesperado; se le ponchó una llanta al camión, era de noche y además ya no tenían gasolina para cambiar la llanta; para empeorar las cosas ni siquiera tenían repuesto y estaban en medio del desierto.

Hicieron un volado Reborn y Skull con la moneda.

-cara: yo gano, águila: tu pierdes.- lanzó la moneda el arcobaleno del sol.

-espera tú…

-águila, perdiste, es justo que vayas.- tirándole la cartera a la cara.

-… algún día descubriré el secreto de su suerte.- entonces se fue.

Los demás empezaron a levantar las casas de campaña y preparar la fogata, teniendo cuidado de no toparse con alacranes, serpientes o más ingredientes de Bianchi.

-ya que estamos aquí, aprovechémoslo y contamos historias mientras ese inútil de Skull regresa.

Todos tomaron algo con que sentarse o simplemente disfrutaron del tacto de la arena, rodeando la fogata en un círculo de conversación.

Los lobos aullaban, los cascabeles de las serpientes sonaban con eco debajo de las rocas y los semes pervertidos manoseaban los ukesosos traseros de sus parejas. Todo normal si no fuera porque ESTABAN en un DESIERTO. La próxima y se encargarían de tener hasta cuatro llantas de repuesto.

Ahora, mientras el arcobaleno de la nube buscaba un alma caritativa que le diera un aventón hasta la gasolinera más cercana, los demás disfrutaban de una lunada.

-me aburro.- renegaba Enma mientras lanzaba piedritas al fuego.

-ay que asar unos malvaviscos kufufufu.

-ah ya jugamos con indirectas Mukuro-kun. No importa, sólo basta con que me mires para que me encienda fufufu.

-Reborn, haz algo que sino esto va a terminar en orgia.- respondió asustado el décimo Vongola

-¿qué tal si les cuento una historia de terror?- habló Xanxus con una sonrisa perversa.

-¡no!- se ocultó Dino en su gabardina.

-a este paso mejor cuéntame una de vaqueros kora.- se quejaba un pequeño rubio militar con chupete azul.

-buena idea.- sonrió maliciosamente Reborn.

-era una broma kora.

-cállense, inútiles y escuchen.- ignoró totalmente el comentario anterior.- la historia que les contaré sucedió en un desierto parecido a este, hace mucho tiempo….

*****La historia del vaquero del Sol*****

Desierto de Rivacio, sí, ese lugar que tiene de todo (hasta base espacial, según los últimos informes). Sucedió el 30 de Febrero de 1456…

_Colonello: ¡esa fecha no existe kora!_

_Reborn: calla, esta es mi historia._

Los coyotes aullaban a la luz de la luna mientras que los alacranes huían despavoridamente, un estruendoso sonido se acercaba, el galopar de un poderoso caballero nocturno en su majestuoso animal; sí, llegaba la leyenda de Rivacio: el vaquero heroico Reborn en su caballo-camaleón.

_Tsuna: esto no me agrada…_

El galante hombre de ropas negras surcaba entre el cálido y áspero clima, con sus patillas bailando por el aire, después de haber disfrutado con sus compatriotas de un interesante y complicado juego de matatena; hasta que escuchó el grito de un pobre hombre.

-¡ayuda!

Reborn, que era todo un defensor de los débiles.

_Dino: esa ni tú te la crees._

_Reborn: dejen de interrumpir o los balaceo ahorita mismo._

_Dino: ¡ok!_

Corrió a atender el llamado de esa pobre víctima. Tuvo que detener a su majestuoso animal cuando se dio cuenta del peligro en que se hallaba esa persona. Un sensual e indefenso rubio de ojos azules estaba atado a los rieles de un ferrocarril que se estaba acercando peligrosamente; a pesar de las vestimentas sucias y rotas que llevaba, sabía que aquel joven provenía de una buena familia.

-¡por favor, ayúdame kora!- suplicaba soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

_Colonello: ¿¡qué!? ¿¡Por qué me metiste a tu cuento!?_

_Reborn: porque se me dio la gana._

El vaquero negro se apuró en quitarle las sogas y logró salvarlo antes de que el ferrocarril lo partiera por la mitad; pero el peligro para aquel chico aun estaba presente.

-gracias, te juro por mi nombre que es Colonello, que algún día te recompensare.- pero antes de irse fue detenido por una soga que le atrapó la cadera y lo jaló hacia su salvador.

-puedes hacerlo ahorita.- moviendo con su dedo índice el mentón del rubio.

-¿de verdad?- atraído por la sensualidad del hombre, le abrazó por el cuello mientras jugaba a quitarle el chaleco.- entonces, tómame si eso quieres.

-así me gusta.

Con sus apasionadas caricias, acabaron quitándose las bandanas, los guantes, las camisas y esos ajustados pantalones. Escondieron sus cuerpos desnudos y calurosos entre la espesa hierba, lanzando sus toscos y varoniles gemidos ante el auditorio de estrellas y la impetuosa luna.

El fuego de la pasión que desprendía sus cuerpos no la iba a calmar ni la más poderosa tormenta.

_Colonello: oh dios mío…_

_Reborn: sí, exactamente eso mismo dijo cuándo le tomó las caderas y con fuerza y rapidez se la…._

_Lambo, Ipin, Uni y Fuuma: ¿¡se la qué!?_

_Gamma: ¡aquí hay niños!_

_Reborn: pues manden a dormir a esos mocosos._

_Tsuna: ¡controla tu lenguaje! ¡Además tú eres un bebé!_

_Reborn: qué aguafiestas._

_Byakuran: aw, síguele, se está poniendo bueno._

_Reborn: nah, ya me aguadaron lo que iba a decir._

_Byakuran: no le permiten a uno la libertad de expresión._

_Mukuro: ¿lo dices por experiencia propia?_

_Hibari: wow, resultó ser un cuento porno._

_Dino: propio de Reborn._

_Verde: no te preocupes, en unos minutos más esos niños dormirán y entonces ya la fiesta podrá empezar._

_Fon: *tomando un tesito* pero por el momento, tendremos que censurarlo._

_Xanxus: qué asco._

_Reborn: ya que, bueno, sigamos._

No dejaron de hacerlo hasta que calmaron sus deseos.

Satisfechos, el viajero tomó sus ropas y se las colocó con rapidez, se subió inmediatamente a su caballo-camaleón. Levantó su sombrero vaquero de medio lado en una forma de despedida a su amante que aun respiraba con dificultad y le costaba moverse.

-te buscaré una vez termine mi misión. Chaos

Y se fue en esa oscura noche.

Pero lo que no sabía Reborn, es que Colonello era el hijo de su némesis, un hacendado rico y malicioso llamado: Bermuda Von Larguisienstein

_Gokudera: es Vichtenstein._

_Reborn: demasiado largo para que lo recuerde._

_Ryohei: ¡es un apellido EXTREMO!_

Bermuda, preocupado porque no apareciera su hijo con el pan que le encargó, salió de su casa en búsqueda del chico. Pero al abrir la puerta el mencionado entró con un poco de dificultad, dejándose recostar en la alfombra.

-hijo, ¿pero qué te pasó? Parecería que un ferrocarril te partió en dos.

-pues casi padre, pero en vez de un ferrocarril fue un hombre, ¡y qué hombre!

_Colonello: ¿modestia aparte Reborn?_

_Reborn: oh, tú me conoces~_

-explícate.- contestó aturdido la momia, ejem, el hacendado.

Entonces Colonello le platicó a su padre todo lo que había pasado. Una sombra pasó por el rostro vendado, sí, una nube de furia.

-ese hombre tiene que morir.

-no, padre, yo lo amo kora. Incluso me tatué su inicial en mi tra…

-¡cero excusas hijo!- entonces con un chiflido, mandó a llamar a sus secuaces.- Vindice, reúnanse.- entonces siete maleantes se acercaron a su líder.

-¡a sus órdenes, emperador!

_Squalo: ya empezaron con los comerciales voi._

_Reborn: era para ver si le prestaban a uno atención, ya empezaba a oír ronquidos._

_Fran: zzzzzz_

_Bel: shishishi, los niños ya se durmieron._

_Reborn: genial, entonces si funcionó._

_Yamamoto: ¿funcionó qué?_

_Reborn: el alcohol que les puso el Lussuria a sus vasos con leche tibia je._

_Lussuria: lo que hago por la tranquilidad de los nenes~_

_Tsuna: … ¿por qué no me sorprende?_

-ejejm, queríamos decir, ¿qué se le ofrece jefe?

-¿cómo están?

-pues bien, muertos como siempre, ¿Cuándo nos dará el aumento que le pedimos?

-de eso hablaremos después, quiero que maten a ese Reborn hijo de la ****** que rellenó a mi hijo como pavo de navidad.

_Colonello: *ocultando su cara* no se vayan niños, este ya empezó con sus morbosidades._

-entendido, jefazo.- se fueron listos con armas preparadas en su funda.

-¡no!- gritó el rubio tratando de detenerlos.

_Hibari: qué emocionante…_

Esa misma noche, Reborn había llegado al pueblo de Rivacio, un lugarcito en el viejo oeste con una población de 28 personas y que iba descendiendo en vez de crecer.

Entró a la cantina buscando información de su enemigo. No fue necesario porque todo mundo se escondió en el momento en que entraron los siete integrantes de Vindice.

-ara, una bienvenida.

-en este pueblo no cabes, Reborn. Por eso, venimos a matarte.

_Byakuran: *tocando la guitarra para darle énfasis al momento*_

_Reborn: así me gusta, que hasta le agreguen música de ambientación._

_Colonello: no sé cómo demonios esto les está gustando kora._

Reborn, ocultando su filosa mirada debajo del sombrero, movió sus manos buscando su par de pistolas; los de Vindice hicieron lo mismo. Todos se fueron ocultando detrás de las mesas, esperando que no les atravesara una bala perdida en esa batalla.

-vete al infierno.- y los siete apuntaron sus armas contra el genial vaquero.

Pero como Reborn es el protagonista, además de ser demasiado apuesto, filántropo, un gran amante, playboy, un hombre que privatizó la paz mundial y todo un valiente; mató a sus rivales en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Colonello: seguimos con la modestia._

_Tsuna: ¿cómo los mató si son zombies?_

_Gokudera: oh decimo, eso es fácil de saber~_

_Reborn:_ _porque yo sí jugué Resident Evil y sé que se les mata disparándoles en la cabeza, Tsuna idiota._

Los pueblerinos salieron celebrando que al fin esos bandidos de Vindice habían tenido lo que merecían. Una mujer con un sombrero de hongo en la cabeza y una flor tatuada en su rostro se acercó al héroe.

_Dino: sabía que te habías fumado algo_

_Reborn: *disparándole a su alumno* ¿Qué decías?_

_Dino: ¡n-n-n-n-nada!_

La mujer le sonrió y le dio una tarjeta de presentación al vaquero negro.

-muchas gracias, ya nos tenían hartos; si tú eres quien creo que es, entonces buscas a…

-sí, a ese Bermuda Von Bitch-es-él

- esta tarjeta te señalará dónde se encuentra. Buena suerte, la necesitarás.

-mnm.- mirando el mapa.- se nota que no le quiso pagar a un diseñador gráfico.

Salió de la cantina, cabalgando en su fiel León. No tardó ni 10 minutos en llegar al escondite de su principal enemigo.

-al fin nos vemos las caras, Reborn.- respondió furioso Bermuda desde el marco de la puerta.

-me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero siempre la traes vendada.

-aquí uno de los dos se mue…- entonces recibió un balazo en la cabeza.

-menos palabras y más acción.- sopló el hilo de humo que desprendía su arma, al fondo se escuchaba el "Victory fanfare" de "Final Fantasy".- y hablando de acción…

-¡p-padre!- gritó Colonello aun acostado en la alfombra.- tú lo mataste kora, entonces acabare contigo.

Tomó el rifle de su progenitor pero al dispararle Reborn logró evadirlo, aprovechó para lanzarle con su soga y atraparlo.

-¿por qué?, ¿por qué lo mataste kora?

-por venganza, hace años me ganó con trampas en un juego de canicas. Era alguien muy malo.

-un momento, entonces ¿¡eres tú quien le quemó la cara por ese juego!?

-nunca he sido pacifista.- entonces lo tiró a la cama.- te dije que vendría por ti.

_Colonello: *todo rojo, debajo de una manta y con audífonos puestos* mejor no escucho kora._

_Reborn: *quitándole los audífonos y rompiéndolos en miles de pedacitos*_

El sonido de las espuelas chocando contra el suelo, lentamente acercándose al amante. Una vez cerca amarró a Colonello a la base de la cama con las sogas que tenía a la mano. Reborn le obligó a darle un beso y entonces empezó a deshacerse de la hebilla en forma de chupón y del cinturón que vestía.

-ya suéltame.- demandó el rubio apretando sus blancos dientes, mientras una mano se metía debajo de su camisa.

-me gusta, entre más rebelde, más me excita.- jalándole del cabello, mordió su mentón mientras acariciaba el rosado pecho de su amante, pellizcándole uno de sus pezones.

-maldito pervertido kora, ¡mnm!- gimiendo al sentir aquel tacto.

-admítelo, te gusta.- tomando la erección que nacía entre las piernas del rubio.- sólo mira, solamente te he tocado y ya estas así.

-púdrete.

-no decías lo mismo hace unas cuantas horas.

Siguió acariciando con morbosidad aquel miembro, aunque el pasivo se quejará de tal manejo se notaba que le gustaba que le trataran así.

Cuando sintió que Colonello iba a correrse, dejó aquello para empujar su cara contra el suelo y levantar sus caderas; bajó el cierre de su pantalón exponiendo su virilidad, le dio unas cuantas sacudidas y entró en él sin la menor preparación.

Un grito ensordecedor atravesó las paredes al sentir la violenta intromisión, pero eso no evitó que un tiempo después el lastimero dolor se volviera un adictivo placer que les llenaba las entrañas con las llamas de la lujuria.

Gemidos ásperos eran cantados por los dos amantes.

Rasgaban las azuladas sábanas, llegando al punto de romperlas, humedeciéndolas con su sudor.

Llegaron al momento donde vieron puntos de todos los colores; un lugar paradisiaco repleto de flores blancas.

-¡mhnm! Ya casi.- sentía Reborn llegar al límite del orgasmo

-¡ah más!, ¡más fuerte!, ¡MÁS!

Los dos explotaron al mismo tiempo derramado su fértil semilla, uno dentro del cálido y embriagante interior y el otro en aquellas desacomodadas sábanas, tratando de recuperar su agitada respiración.

-me quedaré contigo, quieras o no.-sentenció Reborn mientras se acomodaba el pantalón y la camiseta.

-¿kora?

Aun amarrado, lo cargó como saco de papas y se lo llevó fuera de aquella hacienda; le colocó atrás de su asiento como si fuera equipaje.

-vámonos.- ya en su transporte, tomó sus riendas y se dispuso a irse.

Todos en el pueblo de Rivacio vieron cómo el vaquero negro se iba en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras.

Cabalgando hacia un nuevo amanecer, creció la leyenda del poderoso vaquero del sol.

*****Y fin*****

Todos, o el 98% del público, se quedó boquiabierto ante el cuento vaquero que se aventó el arcobaleno del Sol. En cuanto a Colonello, digamos que ya su alma se estaba saliendo a buscar un nuevo cuerpo.

-interesante.- fueron las palabras de Byakuran.

-deseo morir kora.

-¡no podré dormir después de esto!- lloraba Tsunayoshi.

-si quiere le acompaño para que se sienta seguro, jyudaiime!

-oye Colonello, ¿Cuántos minutos te quedan en tu Battle watch?- pregunto interesado el narrador.

-eh… 2 minutos y medio, ¿Por qué kora?

-igual, son suficientes.- Reborn sonrió de medio lado.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Tsuna, pero los dos arcobalenos ya habían desaparecido.

-eso es ser extremo rápido.- se sorprendió Ryohei.

-oigan… -Chrome jalaba levemente de la camisa de Tsuna.- ¿y Mukuro-sama?

-eh desapareció, tampoco veo a Byakuran.

-oho, que se cuide Reborn, Byakuran-sama le quiere hacer la competencia.- río feliz Kikyo.

-pervertidos, pervertidos everywhere~ -Lal dio un trago a su vodka.

-pasa la botella.- le recriminó Xanxus a la arcobaleno tatuada.

Sin más preámbulo, todos terminaron por dormirse dentro de sus casas de campaña; algunos no, porque tenían que difundir la palabra del "amor" en ese lugar.

Al amanecer, Skull regresaba con una llanta y un bote lleno de gasolina; parecía haber sido atacado por los coyotes, pero eso a nadie le importó.

Arreglaron sus cosas y subieron al autobús.

Su viaje aún continúa.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

*boquiabierta*

recuerdenme ya no permitirle a Reborn narrar otro lemon, ESTABA TODA ROJA AL ESCRIBIR ESO! /

Bueno espero que les haya gusta, y que mi esposa le gustara su obsequio.

Ay posibilidades de más capitulos, pensaba en un 10069 despues de este pero ya vere

Se aceptan peticiones para ver si les hago caps con su pareja favorita XD depende de mis hadas inspiradoras; la unica regla es que no deben inmiscuirse en contra del 10069 o R56.


End file.
